The Legend Of Zelda: The Scattered Shards
by CupkakeGalore
Summary: Zelda, Link, and Ganon each transferred their Triforce into a sacred object and jewel and hid them where no one else could find them hoping to stop the cycle. 3,000 years later and a dark force grows strong. Only the three who are destined to wield the Triforce once more can stop it. Can Zelda and Link find all three objects before darkness engulfs Hyrule?(Not my art)
1. Prologue

The Legend of Zelda: The Scattered Shards(Rewrite)

 _Author's Note:_

 _Thank you so much for clicking on this story! This is only the Prologue and I really want to write more._

 _This fanfiction will follow in the Hero is Triumphant, Child Timeline. Please remember that this is a fanfiction and will not be 100% accurate with all of the LOZ lore. I will be adding my own lore to fit the story as well. It happens 3,000 years after the last reincarnation which is important to the story._

 **Prologue: Hylian Lore**

Long, long ago, there were three goddesses known as the Golden Goddesses. These 3 gods, Din, Nayru, and Farore, created the land known as Hyrule and everything else around it. Before ascending back to the heavens. They gave the world a gift. The Triforce. It was made with an essence of each goddess and was crafted to resemble three golden triangle pieces known as Power, Wisdom, and Courage. The Triforce was so strong that if any one person, good or bad, possesed all three, they would have the powers of a god and their greatest wish would come true.

The Golden Goddesses gave the powerful relic to a trusted goddess named Hylia, so she could protect it. Yet not everything was fine with the world. Darkness started to spread by an evil entity known as Demise who was bent on taking the Triforce from Hylia. Hylia saw evil and hate within him and decided to raise a large piece of land into the sky to keep the Hylians safe from his hate and vengeance. Hylia, along with the remaining races of the earth, fought the darkness and sealed Demise away.

Many years passed and the darkness that once plagued the earth returned. Hylia decided to become mortal in order to fight the darkness with her light. By doing this, she let the triforce go so that it could be used against Demise. She left behind a key instrument, a sword of light, that only one special hero could use to help defeat the darkness. The now mortal Hylia and her chosen hero sealed away the Demon King Demise for good. But before he was sealed, he cursed the mortal Hylia and the hero to return every one thousand years to fight him and his hate to the same battle again and again until the end of time.

This is the beginning of Hyrule's Historia. Though it is not the end. Through trials over thousands of years, the descendants of the mortal Hylia and the chosen hero are reincarnated to overthrow Demise's rebirthed hate using the divine powers of the Triforce. The mortal Hylia descendants are birthrighted with the Triforce of Wisdom, the chosen hero is gifted with the Triforce of Courage, and Demise's hate is gifted with the Triforce of Power. All three live and reside inside each reincarnation respectively.

After the last battle between these reincarnations, the descendant of the Goddess Hylia and the other two reincarnations holding the Triforce, cast their powers into three relics that they hoped would stop the endless cycle of war and unnecessary bloodshed of innocent lives.

Though many years have passed where Demises' hate has not surfaced, and the descendants are nowhere to be found. The people of the land had forgotten about all this and the stories became legend and myth. No one believed that a power called the Triforce actually existed. The select few who knew of this legend's truth, fear that the power is growing and will one day unleash its full strength on the world once more, tearing it apart.


	2. Not As It Seems

**Chapter 1: Not As It Seems**

Zelda excitedly bounced up and down as she impatiently waited for her friend to arrive. As Impa, her nursemaid and bodyguard, told her before that if she wanted to see her friend she had to be wearing her royal regalia. This meant crown, dress, apron and lightly armoured cape. Zelda hated wearing them. She liked when she didn't have to wear them and she could run around playing without having to look, as she called it, 'princessy'. However, she loved playing with her friend so she wore her 'princessy' stuff to appease Impa. She had on a white dress with two pink rings at the bottom. She had short puffy sleeves also with two pink rings on them. Her apron had the Triforce on it as it was a symbol passed down from generations.

Zelda was an energetic young girl with sapphire blue eyes and auburn, medium length hair. While she didn't like wearing her dress, she wasn't a mean person. She helped with the chefs in the castle when they needed one extra hand, and she always tried to keep her room neat. Even though Impa cleaned it for her most days. The towns folk would often call Zelda a kind and benevolent princess. She wasn't always like this, but we'll get to that later.

Zelda waited with a slight frown on her face. She seemed upset but she couldn't be more excited to see her friend that day. She had a surprise for him and she couldn't wait to see his reaction to it. Zelda's friend wasn't much of a talker, and really only said things when necessary.

The young princess finally saw her friend from across the castle courtyard and she ran to go and meet him. Her friend waved at her as Zelda came rushing over angrily.

"Link!" she exclaimed to her friend who seemed out of breath, most likely due to running. "You're late!"

Zelda crossing her arms and seeming quite upset with him. She couldn't be too mean to him. It really wasn't who she was.

Zelda's friend, Link, appeared to be around the same age as Zelda. He had dirty blonde hair and lighter blue eyes than Zelda's. He wore a baggy shirt that he tied down with a belt and wore baggy pants with brown boots. His clothes looked too big for him but he was told he would grow into them. Eventually.

Link scratched the back of his head in embarrassment for what happened.

"Sorry Zelda, I was helping my uncle with the Cuccos." He explained to the frowning princess.

"Well…alright. I believe you." Zelda said turning her back to Link. "But next time, don't make me wait, okay?" Zelda turned her head back at him with a smile.

Link smiled back. He was about to say something else but before he could, Zelda took him by the wrist.

"Come on! I want to show you something!" Zelda pulled him off into the town excitedly.

Zelda had found something in the graveyard behind the castle that she had been dying to show Link. She dragged him all around the busy town before getting to the castle's graveyard which wasn't directly behind the castle but it was close enough. This was a sacred graveyard that only the royal family could access. It was guarded by two guards and a locked gate. Zelda had a plan however. She knew she wasn't allowed in because she was too young, but she found a bent piece of the gate on the other side she managed to get through before. She crawled underneath the gate getting her dress dirty, but she didn't care.

"Come on, Link! It's your turn." She said beckoning him through the other side of the gate.

Link crawled under the fence and came up on the other side also with dirty clothes. Nevertheless he didn't seem to mind since his clothes got dirty from working on a farm all the time. Zelda grabbed his wrist again and pulled him into the graveyard further.

The graveyard was quite large, and was filled with many tombstones and final resting places of past Kings, Queens, royal guard captains, and trusted friends of the royal family. Zelda brought Link to a special tombstone that seemed to be by itself among all the others.

"See this one? This is my mother's." Zelda said a bit sorrowfully yet she kept a smile on her face. "I never really knew her, but when Impa told me that she was here, I had to come see for myself."

Zelda looked at the grave never taking her eyes off it. She looked happy to be near it.

"But this isn't why I wanted to bring you here. I came to show you this."

The princess pointed to a small bud next to the tombstone. It was from a flower seed that Link had brought for Zelda from his farm. It grows wildly out there and since Zelda wasn't allowed to leave the Castle grounds, Link brought it as a gift.

"I loved your gift so much that I knew I had to plant it somewhere special. So when Impa told me about this place, I just had to plant it here."

Both children were so happy to see the flower starting to grow.

"So? What do you think? Do you think more might grow here?" Zelda turned to Link and started to bounce up and down again.

Link nodded and smiled. Zelda knew to take that as a yes. Zelda and Link had known each other for 3 years now. So it wasn't hard to tell what he meant to say when he didn't speak.

It was pure accident that Zelda met Link. The young princess, only at the age of five at the time, decided she wasn't going to wear any of her 'princessy' clothing that day. She took a hooded robe and set out into the village to live a day as a commoner. She wanted to see how her people acted when they knew it wasn't her. She also wanted a day away from Impa. At the time, The young princess was quite rebellious. As she is now, but even more so back then. She was very bossy and rude. This was due to her father always being busy and her not having any friends. Because of her bratty behavior, she was attacked and pushed to the ground. Zelda, for the first time in her life, was terrified and didn't know what to do. Luckily, Link was there and stepped in courageously to stop the person from harming the trouble making princess further. Zelda and Link had been best friends ever since and spent almost every day with each other. Zelda from that day forward tried her best to be more kind and be more like Link.

Zelda was going to say something else but she heard the call of Impa from afar. Zelda froze for a moment and turned around to look to see if Impa was around. She wasn't yet, but she was close. Zelda knew she couldn't be seen in this graveyard. And Link definitely couldn't be seen in the graveyard either.

"Link, we have to go. Now! I don't want to be caught in here. And neither do you. Come on, let's go."

Zelda ran back to the hole in the gate and climbed back underneath it followed by Link. She brushed herself off as best as she could before running behind a nearby house peeking around the corner to spy if Impa was close. Link wasn't sure what to do. He had been in situations like this before with Zelda. It was hard not to. Zelda was a born troublemaker and Link was her trusty sidekick. Her partner in crime. Her accomplice. They got into so much trouble all the time, Zelda was surprised that Impa hadn't split the two up yet.

Zelda didn't see Impa and snuck out from her hiding spot motioning Link to follow her. Zelda only got a few feet before Impa came out from nowhere.

"Princess! Where were you? Didn't you know I was looking and calling for you?" Impa asked the young princess

"I did know! I just didn't care! I was playing with Link!"

Impa noticed that both children had dirt and grass stains on their clothing. She got suspicious.

"Where did you go? You didn't go into the Royal Graveyard did you?" Impa asked sternly looking down at Zelda who was also looking a bit angrily up at Impa.

"We most certainly did not! We were just playing tag!" Zelda lied.

Impa raised an eyebrow as she knew that Zelda almost never told the truth. She decided to turn to Link who was still standing nearby.

"So...Link. Were you doing as the Princess said? Playing tag?" Impa looked judgmentally at Link hoping to get an honest answer out of him.

Link looked to Zelda who was prompting him to say yes and looked back to Impa nodding his head shakily as he knew he was lying to someone high up in Hyrule ranking. Impa was hesitant by Link's answer.

"Fine." Impa sighed. "I believe you your highness, but I'm watching you."

Impa walked off giving Zelda the 'I'm watching you face' before going out of sight. Impa wasn't an ordinary Hylian like Zelda, Link or any of the townsfolk. She came from a race called the Sheikah who are very much like ninjas and are vowed to protect the Royal Family of Hyrule. They have extended life spans and live close to 100 or more years. After the Hyrulean Civil War, many of their race had been wiped out. As far as everyone knew, Impa could very well be the last of her kind. Once she was gone from Zelda's sight she turned to Link with a big smile on her face.

"Thank you Link! Now we can continue to hang out!"

Zelda started walking away from the graveyard and Link followed. Zelda strolled into the town like nothing ever happened. She waved at the townspeople as she and Link walked by. Zelda may be a little rascal, but she had a kind heart and would only be rude to the people she cared for. It was her way of showing appreciation. And she showed a lot of appreciation towards Link and especially towards Impa.

"Link! Doesn't the town smell so amazing?" Zelda asked turning her head to glimpse at Link who was following behind. "I always loved the way the natural outside smell merged with the smell of pastries and flowers and other things being sold by townsfolk. There is something so amazing about it. Don't you think?"

Link nodded in agreement. Although he was raised on a farm just outside the castle's boundaries, he too enjoyed the smell of freshly baked pastries in the morning.

"You know, I really want to go outside someday. You know, like outside in the fields and farm lands and run and play until sunset." Zelda explained to Link. "I really want to. But Impa says it's dangerous to go out there." Zelda pulls aside for a moment to speak to Link face to face.

"That's something I don't understand, you know. We're about the same age aren't we? Yet you come here from across the field all the time!" Zelda pouted crossing her arms again. She looked frustrated.

"Why am I not allowed outside? I should be...shouldn't I?" The princess looked almost sad for a moment as she looked into Link's eyes.

Link felt bad for his friend. He wanted to bring her out to his home at least once, but knew he may never get the chance. He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder smiling comfortingly. Zelda smiled back.

"Yeah. I guess maybe it's because I'm the princess. I haven't even been trained for battle or anything. Maybe it's a good idea I'm not allowed outside." Zelda said trying to come to terms with the arrangement. Still, she had doubts.

Zelda, now back to her playful self, grabbed Link by the wrist again and started to drag him off into the town once more. The two children ran off laughing and playing in the streets of Castle Town. But elsewhere a dangerous force was growing. It was only a matter of time as to when that strong force would arrive.


	3. Beginning Again

**Chapter 2: Beginning Again**

It rained all week. Zelda wasn't allowed to go outside the castle at all in fear she would slip on the rain and mud. Impa kept her indoors making sure she studied Hyrule's history and went to her harp lessons. Zelda hated going to her classes, but she was forced to stay inside, so she had nothing better to do.

She sat in the library, which was quite large, and read up on historia. She was told to stay there by Impa who told the royal guards to not let the princess out of the library until she came back for her. Zelda was at her desk reading a decently sized book chosen by Impa, and was taking notes on important things.

Zelda started reading but got bored quickly as all there was to do was read. She groaned as she flipped through the pages passing all the things she already knew, like the creation of Hyrule, the legend of the Triforce, and sealing of Demise. She had read about these stories countless times. But she never believed them. The Goddess Hylia had a mortal form and she had her chosen hero defeat a giant monster who wanted to destroy the world? She knew it as a bedtime story at best. She didn't know a single person who believed these to be true, yet she still had to know them? It didn't make sense to the young Zelda. However, she knew that if she didn't get those notes done by the time Impa came back, she'd have to do double.

That only happened once and Zelda learned her lesson. Literally. She didn't want to do more than she had to. She continued flipping through the history book until she found the next chapter on the Hyrulean Civil War. Zelda had heard about this from Impa before but was now curious to learn about it. She started reading and after a few minutes she slammed her head on the book making a loud thumping noise that lightly echoed throughout the quiet library. She didn't study any longer. It was boring. Zelda's head was on the end of the book laying on the side of her face on the page. She felt bored. She felt cheated. She'd much rather be outside in the mud and rain playing with Link.

" 'History' sucks."

Zelda was so bored, she actually fell asleep on the book. Hours passed. Zelda yawned and stretched her arms from a good nap. She seemed happy until she noticed something wasn't right. The library seemed quiet. Too quiet. She looked at the clock sitting at her desk. It wasn't moving. The hands were stuck at midnight. The princess thought this to be strange since she didn't think she's slept for that long.

Zelda got up from her seat and strolled around the library. There was something wrong and she wasn't sure what. She was starting to get frightened. There was no sound anywhere. From where she was in the library, she couldn't hear the rain. Zelda wanted to just leave. She went to the door and tried pulling on it. It wouldn't open. She was locked inside. The princess was starting to get very nervous and was starting to get very panicky.

Zelda was reminded of when Link defended her from the stranger years back. He went head first into potential danger without thinking. Link was always a courageous person. That is what Zelda strived to be. The young princess took a deep breath and calmed herself down. She had to think rationally. Zelda put on her brave face.

"I'm going to be strong and courageous. I'm going to face danger, not run from it." Zelda said proudly as she put on her brave face.

Suddenly she heard a huge bang from a wall near her. Zelda at first was afraid but remembered that she had to be brave.

A moment passed before Zelda could hear someone singing in the distance. It was hard to hear what this voice was singing but she could tell it was female. It was a voice she had never heard before but sounded oddly familiar. It wasn't Impa's because Zelda thought her singing was terrible. This voice sounded like an angel. It sounded like it could be Hylia herself. Though Zelda didn't know what Hylia sounded like, she decided that the odd singing was what she would sound like. Zelda walked around the library a bit trying to get closer to the sound. She walked around until she heard it get louder from behind a wall. Zelda walked towards the wall and put her ear up against it. She definitely heard the singing coming from the other side.

The curious princess thought this to be strange since the wall was just a wall. It didn't go anywhere, yet Zelda heard clearly that the singing was louder behind the wall. Zelda started looking around for a possible hidden door. She started tapping all the bricks hoping maybe one of them would be a button leading her to a secret room and going on an adventure. Zelda had pressed every brick but alas nothing happened. Zelda felt disappointed that there wasn't a secret passage in her library. Still she had to find out who was singing. She walked to the doors and attempted to open them only to find that this time, they were unlocked. Zelda didn't question it though. She carefully looked outside the library to see if the guards were still there and found that they had fallen asleep.

This was perfect. She could sneak out and find the mysterious voice. There was something about the voice that drawed Zelda to it. It was light, peaceful and beautiful. She didn't know who it was, but they had a very lovely singing voice. As Zelda quietly traveled down the hall she could hear the faint sound of the singing. She followed the lovely singing until she got to the front of the castle. The sound was coming from outside. At this time she could plainly hear what the woman was singing. It was her song.

Zelda had been learning a special song on her harp for the past few years. Impa said that the song had been passed down through generations and every princess learned to play it. Zelda enjoyed the soft melody of the piece. She called it her lullaby since whenever she played it for Link, he would always get a bit sleepy.

Zelda looked around to see if any guards were nearby. Funnily enough, no guards were to be seen anywhere. Zelda didn't question it too much as she walked outside into the courtyard. The rain was still pouring and the ground was a bit slippery, but Zelda didn't mind. She hadn't been outside all week. She liked the rain hitting her face. The now wet princess happily twirled in the rain.

Though this moment couldn't last. She had to find where the voice was coming from. Zelda listened and followed the voice to the back of the castle where the library was. Zelda found this odd as she traveled there. Why was someone singing behind her castle? When she got to the back she heard the voice as loud as ever, but there was no one there singing.

The young princess found this again to be odd. She wondered where this singing was coming from. She put her hand on the wall of the castle and felt something move inwards. A secret button. Completely by chance, Zelda had found her secret passage way. The wall opened and Zelda stepped inside a dark narrow hallway. Zelda wasn't too sure she should continue, but she had to be courageous. And something about the singing made her walk down the hall. The wall closed behind her leaving Zelda in the dark. Zelda continued forward as the voice got louder.

Zelda walked down the hall feeling her way along with the walls at her sides trying to to slip as her shoes were a bit wet. She didn't know how far this path would go but it had a few twists and turns and a couple a stairs leading down in a spiral. Zelda felt like she had been walking for at least an hour and felt so tired that she just wanted to sit down. Finally, Zelda saw a light. It was a strong wonderful green colour coming from what seemed to be a chest on a pedestal. The heavenly voice was so clear now.

As Zelda stepped towards the small chest, the singing got louder and louder until everything became clear. The singing was coming from inside the chest. The princess opened the little box to see a beautiful green emerald with gold spirals on it sitting in the chest. The gorgeous stone was attached a string making it an amulet. Zelda was mesmerized by the singing stone. It's glow was so bright it lit up the surrounding area.

Zelda reached out to touch the glowing stone. As she did, the singing started to fade and without the princess realizing, as soon as she touched the amulet, the hall became quiet as the library she started from. Zelda held up the amulet. It was still glowing brightly. She smiled at it. For that moment she didn't care why it was down in the dark hallway. She just stared at the glowing jewel and smiled like she had been reunited with something she had lost a long time ago.

The next morning, Zelda woke up at her desk. The clock ticking and everything seemed right. The princess stretched and as she did, she thought that she had been outside in the rain, yet her clothes were dry. As she checked around herself wondering if she had dreamt it, she felt something cold against her skin. She pulled on the string around her neck to find she was wearing the amulet around her neck. Zelda wasn't sure how that got their until she remembered most of the adventure she went on the night before. She checked the stone again. it wasn't singing or glowing anymore but she knew it she couldn't have dreamt it. This stone was real. And little did the young princess know, but that amulet was more important than she could have ever imagined.


	4. Darkness Approaches

**Chapter 3: Darkness Approaches**

The princess, now not as young, was strolling the castle in her full dress and regalia. Zelda was now a young adult, almost 17 in fact. Zelda had grown into a most beautiful princess and bachelorette. Her auburn hair was quite long now, just past her rear, tied up at the back with a single braid coming down with her crown sitting just atone her head. It had a blue jewel in the center of it. Zelda wore a white dress with a gold coloured design at the rim and patterns at the bottom. A dark pinkish purple sleeveless overtop. She had armour across her shoulders and a royal banner hanging her armoured belt depicting the Triforce and other symbols. She wore gloves up her her elbows with designs on them. She looked very grown up now and was way less rebellious than she was about 10 years ago.

The princess would often roam the castle grounds saddened. She didn't get to see much of her childhood friend Link as often as she hoped. He had joined the royal guard to be a knight years ago because he wanted to protect Zelda and defend his kingdom. He was now mostly on training missions but after this one, he would be promoted to full knight. She still had the amulet with her after all this time. She hid it under her dress and armour so people wouldn't see. Ever since that day, she wore that amulet as it reminded her of Link. She found it by being courageous and she's always thought of Link as the most courageous person she ever knew.

Zelda never reverted back to her old bratty self with Link gone. She stayed kind and brave as she knew one day he would come back and the two could hang out like they used to.

The princess was never allowed outside the castle grounds. She begged Impa for years and she's never gotten through to her. She's even begged her father, who was getting quite old at this time. As kind and sweet as her father was, he made sure that Zelda never left the castle or its town. Zelda became very disheartened. With no friend to talk to, and nowhere to go, Zelda just roamed and roamed trying not to be sad, but always was.

As she was now older, many more duties came her way, she now had to sign agreements and take part in diplomatic meetings. These were all quite boring for her. The only joy she would get would be if she saw Link training with the other guards from time to time. This would be rare, but she loved seeing her best friend, even if it was for just a few minutes.

Zelda sat down in her garden, a beautiful wonderland of plants at the side of the castle. This is where Zelda would come to think and relax. There were many wonderful flowers in her garden, but her favourite was the one that Link had brought her about 10 years ago. It started growing in the town and grew out to her garden. Zelda couldn't be more happy. She loved that flower. It was called a Silent Princess. It was a blue and white lily flower. Zelda would love to just sit and stare at it all day.

Zelda was sitting down when Impa came to her. Impa didn't harass the princess as much as she used to as she was older and more capable of taking care of herself. Yet she was still her nursemaid and would check up on her from time to time.

"Impa. What brings you here?" Zelda asked looking up at Impa

"I'm sorry to disturb you Zelda, but you wanted me to inform you when Link would arrive." Impa announced.

Zelda suddenly stood up with glee. Her frown turned to a smile. She didn't let Impa formally introduce Link and decided to just go meet him straight away.

"Really? Well let's' go then." Zelda ran out of the garden and into the courtyard where she saw Link had just got back from his training mission on horseback. When Link first joined the guard as a trainee, he received a horse to be his companion. He named her Epona after a goddess of horses. Zelda pitched the name to him when he was stuck. He loved the name so he kept it. He said that he always remember Zelda everytime he says his horse's name.

Link was now wearing training armour from head to toe and even had a sword and a bow. Zelda ran up to him just as he got off of Epona and hugged him tightly. She hadn't seen him in a month or longer. Link was taken aback for a moment by the sudden rush of the hug, but hugged her back soon after.

…

Link was finally back and Zelda was happier than ever. Link rested the day he returned since he was very tired from his journey. The next day he was promoted to full knight and Zelda couldn't be more happy for him. The two decided to go out for a welcome back picnic in her garden. Zelda asked the chefs to make some small treats for her and Link, and asked Impa to help with the rest.

Zelda was so happy that she was finally spending some quality time with her best friend. Link looked so grown up. The last time Zelda really saw Link and spent any real time with him, was when before he joined the guard. After that, they saw each other less and less. Now, when Zelda looked at Link it was like looking at him for the first time. He was no longer the small farm boy with oversized clothes. Zelda, as much as she cared for Link and all he's accomplished to get where he was, was going to miss the old him.

Impa had laid out a blanket and the snacks for the two to eat. They were surrounded by flowers, vines, and a water fountain. The sun was just setting giving the sky an orangy pink glow and it was enchanting to be sitting in the garden.

The two sat down and started to finally catch up. Link told Zelda all about his journey around Hyrule and all the things he saw. Zelda told him about her life cooped up in the castle. They both had some funny stories, some sad ones, and some pleasantly surprising ones. The two laughed for hours.

It was now almost dusk and the twilight sky spread across the land with it's purple hues. The two were still up eating and laughing. The two spent all night together. Zelda couldn't be happier. Finally something good was happening. However, that couldn't be further from the truth.

The next morning, Zelda woke up in her bed after the long night she had. Link went back to his knight quarters after he escorted Zelda to her room. Zelda got dressed and went down stairs. It was like any other day in Hyrule. The townsfolk would get up early to start their day, and the whole castle would start with a quick clean and some breakfast. Zelda couldn't wait however because that day she wanted to spend more time with Link. She wanted it be just like the old days and she was very excited about it.

Zelda got just outside the castle when things started to look dark. She looked up at the sky and saw big dark clouds and thought that it was going to rain, which she didn't mind if it did, but that wasn't the problem. The dark clouds in the sky started moving faster and faster until the entire sky became a dark cloud. The townsfolk were scared out of their minds as this was nothing they had seen before. A huge monstrous face formed from the clouds and it roared so loudly that it blew down houses and even damaged the castle. The guards were out throwing arrows up at it and fire balls with their canons, but the monster was made of the clouds and nothing damaged it. Link came to find Zelda paralyzed in fear watching as her people were turned to stone from the monster's attacks. It formed hands and started reaching down sweeping the streets and turning everyone to statues. Link took Zelda by her wrist tightly and started pulling her back inside the castle for safety The two started running back but before they could, Zelda saw Impa running the opposite direction.

"Impa what's going on?" Zelda asked terrified.

"Zelda you must get away from here. Link. Take Zelda to the fields, the king and I will be there shortly." Impa said no more to the two before running back into the castle.

Zelda looked confused as she looked up at Link. Link looked back down at the scared princess. He thought for a moment before he called Epona with a whistle. Epona came running to him. Link grabbed Zelda and put her on Epona before he climbed on himself and went straight away. Zelda wrapped her hands around Link's waist tightly as they were going quite fast towards the exist.

"Link I can't just leave! These are my people! I must help them!" Zelda begged Link to go back to the castle.

Link shook his head. Impa had given him an order to get Zelda away safely and that's what he needed to do. As much as Zelda was his best friend, she was also the princess and her safety came first.

Zelda looked back at her castle being destroyed by the giant dark cloud monster. She held onto Link tighter. She couldn't watch this destruction . They headed towards the Castle's gates and out towards Hyrule fields. When Zelda crossed the line between her castle grounds and the open fields of hyrule, she wanted to feel excited that she was going outside for the first time. She wanted to be happy and curious but instead she was upset and terrified for her kingdom and her father. She wanted them all to be okay, yet somewhere deep inside her knew they weren't.

Link went out far enough and he slowed down. He helped Zelda off his trusty steed and there they stood watching the castle get decimated by the giant monster in the sky. Zelda could feel tears stream down her face. She hugged Link tightly. She couldn't watch.

Soon after, Impa arrived along with many of the guards and some townsfolk. There were not many of them that made it out. Zelda ran immediately to her father who was lying on the ground coughing. The surrounding guards gave them some privacy.

Zelda's father, the king, was an older man. He was wise but very nice and treated everyone with respect. He sported a white beard that suited him well and dressed in long robes. Some debris from the falling castle had struck him in his chest.

"Father! Are you alright?" Zelda ask panicked kneeling down at her dying father's side.

"Zelda my dear, I'm afraid I don't have much time left." he coughed a bit of blood onto his snowy white beard. "I have something very important to tell you. So please listen."

Zelda wanted to say things but listened to her father as he asked.

"You, my dear Zelda, are very special. You have the blood of our goddess Hylia running through you. You have heard of the stories about the Triforce and of the great power it can wield. Well, it's true." The king cough some more before continuing. "You, and your knight friend Link must find it and defeat that monster."

"Father! I don't understand! What do you mean!" Zelda said crying and trying to comprehend what he was saying.

The king reached out and caressed Zelda's face one last time. "You look so much like your mother…" His hand dropped and his eyes shut bringing him to his peaceful end.

"Father? Father please!" Zelda said shaking his body trying to get him to say something, but he was gone.

Zelda leaned over and cried into him as she could still feel his warmth a bit. Impa and Link watched her crying over her father's body. Everyone dipped their heads and knelt down in mourning to the King's passing.

Link was the first to get up, walking over to Zelda and placing his hand on her shoulder. Zelda turned around quickly and hugged Link so tightly. Link of course returned the hug. She cried into his chest and she couldn't stop. Link didn't stop comforting her. They stayed like that for a long time.

A few hours passed and the guards had set up some fires for the remaining townspeople. Zelda sitting on the grass away from everyone next to Link. Zelda was still grief stricken and was now just sitting quietly looking off into the distance wondering how all this could have happened. She was thinking about what her father told her.

She didn't know what to think. Her. A descendant of Hylia? She didn't think that could be possible. Impa walked over and sat down near Zelda and Link carrying something.

"Zelda, I know you must feel scared and confused, but I need to tell you something important."

"Is it about what my father told me?" Zelda asked wiping the tears from her face.

"Yes. It is actually. You see, what he said, wasn't a lie. It is true. You are a descendant of Hylia." Impa reassured her.

"But how is that possible? Hylia and her stories are all of legend."

"No. They are real, just forgotten and made into fairy tales. You see Zelda, thousands of years ago, another descendant of Hylia and two others who wielded the Triforces power sealed it away so that they could stop the endless cycle that they had been cursed upon." Impa explained that the stories and legends that they had heard were true.

She went on about the Triforce's power.

"The Triforce as you know, is made up three things. Courage, Wisdom, and Power. With these three, you would have ultimate power. That is why Hylia split them up in the first place. But now they are hidden in objects only you can find." Impa said pointing to both Link and Zelda.

"What do you mean by objects only we can find."

"The Triforce was hidden away in three objects that each of your last incarnations hid. Zelda can only find the one that Zelda hid and Link can only find the one that Link hid."

Zelda took a moment to process all of this. First she was told she had goddess blood, now she was told she had to find a hidden object that only she could find. She then remembered her amulet. She found it when she was in her library years ago. She remembered it glowing and singing.

"Impa, could this be one of the items?" Zelda asked bringing out her amulet.

"The Emerald of Courage. Yes. I believe that it is. But how did you find this?" Impa asked in complete shock thinking it couldn't have been that easy.

"I found it when I was a child. It was a strange experience, and almost a bit hazy at this point." Zelda replied knowing that the memory of her obtaining the amulet was a bit of a blur now.

"Well that's good. One less one to worry about. Now, Link. I believe that you are the incarnation of the Goddesses chosen hero. You show great courage as I've been told time and time again." Impa said to Link who was also listening to all this.

Impa gave him what she was carrying with her. It was a green tunic and hat.

"This is something that the hero wore countless years ago. I've been holding onto it for a long time and now it belongs to you."

Link nodded in understanding but Zelda still looked a bit confused.

"So if I am a descendant of Hylia, and Link is her chosen hero, who is the last person to wield this Triforce?"

"I'd thought you'd ask. The third and final barer is a Gerudo named Ganondorf Dragmire. He is the King or leader of the Gerudo. He wields the Triforce of Power. You will need to be wary when trying to get him to cooperate, Link. He was known as the one who was bent on destruction in the past."

"Wait...just Link? I thought I was going too." Zelda interjected

"It is too dangerous out there for you, your highness. I fear that something bad will happen."

"I have been cooped up in the castle for years and now that I have a taste of freedom, you take it away from me? I don't even have these powers yet. How could it be dangerous?"

Zelda seemed furious. She demanded answer as to why she was held prisoner in her own home.

"Zelda, you must understand that your father and I were only trying to keep you safe. It truly is dangerous out in the world and as I and your father knew of this darkness happening, we didn't want you to be taken away. We didn't know when this would happen and we were only trying to keep you safe for as long as possible." Impa replied telling the truth.

Zelda understood. But was still upset about it. However, she came up with a rebuttal Impa couldn't refuse.

"If Hyrule needs the Triforce, and one of the pieces of that Triforce is in my amulet, wouldn't I need to be there to regain my powers?"

Impa was amazed about how quickly the princess came up with that. She couldn't deny that that was true. The sheika woman sighed and granted Zelda to attend this journey with Link.

Zelda was still a bit unsure about all this however. All of the fairytales she knew, were real. It couldn't be possible. But it seemed to be. But she knew one thing. If she needed to get this Triforce to save her kingdom, the she was going with her best friend. There was no doubt about it. Link excused himself to try on the tunic Impa gave him. This left Impa and Zelda to talk about some personal matters.

"Impa...how do you and my father know about all this?" Zelda asked being quite inquisitive.

"My people live many years. We have great ties with these legends and long ago, I was told of this. I didn't believe it to be true either, but after some time, I knew they were. I was given the task to carry down the hero's tunic and if I ever met him, Link, I would give it to him. And If I did not, I would find another one of my people to carry it down before I pass on."

Zelda understood for the most part. She asked Impa how her father knew.

"Your father knew when your mother told him. I'm not exactly sure how she knew, but when she saw you, she named you Zelda. Your mother knew you were the next to bear the Triforce's power and she told your father everything."

Zelda was about to say something but Link came back wearing the green tunic over his training armour. He looked like a real knight or so Zelda thought. She smiled slightly at his new attire. It was the first time she'd smiled after what happened.

"You look really good in that green, Link." Zelda said standing up to greet him back.

Impa stood as well. "It suits you well Link."

"So...should we start to look for these Triforce pieces?" Zelda asked still not 100% certain of what they were looking for.

"I suppose. You'll need a few things though." Impa handed Link a few potions, and a bow with a few arrows.

"You will also need one other thing. The Blade of Evil's Bane. The only thing, along with the complete Triforce that can seal away this dark force above Hyrule."

"Blade of Evil's Bane?" Zelda repeated back.

"Yes. Also known as the Master Sword. You must get it first before you find Ganondorf. Link must be the one to wield it."

Both and Zelda and Link nodded. They understood what must be done.

"This won't be easy, but I believe that the two of you will be able to do this."

Zelda hugged Impa goodbye and set off with Link on an unknown journey. Their first task was to retrieve the Master Sword. Link and Zelda rode Epona out further into the fields of Hyrule in search for the things that could bring their land back to it's peaceful state. They were on their way to the Lost Woods. Impa had said that if the Master Sword was going to be hidden anywhere, it would be there. No one dared to go in as no one has ever returned from it.

Zelda seemed hesitant but knew this was the only way to save Hyrule. The princess couldn't deny that this was what she was waiting for all her life. Some adventure. And even though it was under harsh circumstances, she would make the most of it.


	5. Song of Skulls

**Chapter 4: Song of Skulls**

Zelda and Link had been riding for what felt like hours. They passed through wondrous fields full of flowers and trees and she'd seen some animals she'd never seen before. She saw deer and rabbit and a fox. Of course she'd see these these for sale in the town market, but never alive and in their natural habitat. It was so fascinating to her.

The giant monster was looming over Hyrule Castle and its surrounding fields. The two were just beyond the dark clouds. They could see how ginormous the dark monster was. Zelda was still very upset about her father, but her kingdom needed her and she had to be strong. She had to retrieve the Triforce.

Link finally stopped as the two reached the beginning the forest known as the Lost Woods. Zelda knew of stories that children had gone missing in the forest and never returned. The stories were told that the children would become mischievous spirits that haunt the forest making people get hopelessly lost. But Link and Zelda were not children so she knew they had to make it out. And those were just stories. Then again, the stories of Hylia seemed to be true, so Zelda wasn't even sure anymore.

Unlike the rest of the green fields and trees the crossed to get there, this forest seemed dark and eerie, seeming to have some fog around it. Link proceeded to enter but Epona got very nervous and backed away, not wanting to enter.

The two looked at each other and knew they would have to go by foot. Link helped Zelda off Epona and he tied her to a nearby tree not too far from the forest so they could still get back to her.

Zelda stayed very close to Link as they entered the Lost Woods. It was quite the change of scenery. This forest was dark and eerie with little light guiding them through. Zelda had wondered why people called it the Lost Woods in the first place. There had to be another reason other than just that children went missing. Soon enough she found her answer. She discovered that she and Link had passed a very familiar stump about three times. It seemed as if they were lost. It felt as if they had been walking for hours. Zelda's dress had got caught a few times as well in low branches and rocks. It was very hard for her to walk in such a long skirt. She held it up and carried a bunch of it in her hands as she walked. They passed the stump yet again.

"Link...I think we may be lost...perhaps we should turn back and try another way?" Zelda suggested to her knight friend who also seemed to understand they were definitely lost.

The two turned the other way hoping to return out, however it seemed they only made things worse as Zelda saw the same stump again.

"What is going on? We've passed the same tree stump at least 5 times now. We're not going in circles are we?"

Link thought for a moment as he looked around him.

"I think we might." he said trying not to sound too sorrowful about it.

Zelda was starting to feel very worried. She thought about if they were ever going to get out. As the two stood and wondered what was going on a strange rustle in the bushes around them got the princess and Link startled. Link unsheathed his sword and got infront of Zelda in case it was something bad. The rustling got louder until it stopped. Zelda looked around Link to see what happened.

All of a sudden, a small child wearing odd clothing and a mask appeared on the stump that they had seen over and over again. The child didn't seem very old and was wearing a large hat and some orange clothing. The mask was of an animal skull and the child was holding a lantern. Link put his sword down from being mistaken. Zelda stepped out from behind Link and approached the oddly dressed child. She thought that this could be one of the spirit children that haunted the forest. She decided to talk to it nicely hoping that it could help them instead of leading them astray.

"Do you think you could help us?" Zelda asked gently knowing that the child could end up getting them lost big time.

The child said nothing and tilted it's head to the side like a dog.

"We're looking for a very special sword. Have you seen one around?" Zelda asked again not even knowing if the child understood her words.

The child then laughed a bit before covering the eyes on their mask for a few seconds. They then uncovered their eyes and laughed again dancing around a little. Zelda and Link were at first unsure as to what this child was doing. Then it hit her.

"Link. I think they want us to play hide-and-go-seek with them."

Zelda then turned to the child. "That is what you want right? To play a game?"

The child only laughed as it disappeared along with its light. The two friends looked at each other not sure of what just happened. They were in the dark again. The laughter of the child was heard a bit further into the forest and the light could be seen as well. Link sheathed his sword and looked down at Zelda.

"You might be right. If we play their game, they might help us." Link suggested hoping that the strange child was indeed trying to help them.

Zelda nodded promptly and the two followed the child's light. As they got closer the light would disappear and reappear further into the forest. The friends would follow the light as it did this a few times. The strange child would from time to time as well. As they walked Zelda tried to see if they saw the stump again and to her surprise, they didn't. She was believing that this child was truly helping them. As they got closer to the lantern, The child stood there in the middle of the path. Zelda and Link were already getting some weird vibes from this child. It was starting to freak them out a little.

The child laughed and danced again seeming happy that the two played along. The child then spoke very softly and bit creepily to the hylians in rhyme.

"You played my game. It was very entertaining. Now I'll take you to the place where the Blade of Evil's Bane is waiting."

The child laughed and started to hum a song cheerfully that neither Zelda or Link had heard before. They hummed it as they lead the two around twists and turns looking back every so slightly to make sure they were still there.

The two walked through some very low hanging branches. As they pushed past they could see a clearing up head. Zelda pushed some branches away and when she stepped into the clearing, she saw it clear as day. The Master Sword.

It was in a stone in the center of the clearing covered in vines. A light from above shown down upon it giving it a heavenly glow. It was the only natural light in the forest that they had seen. Link stepped beside Zelda and looked in awe as well.

The child was gone from what Zelda could see. She looked around but didn't see them anywhere. She wanted to thank them. She was hoping they would appear again soon. The two hylians looked at each other wondering what to do next.

"Guess I take the sword." Link said as he looked determined and stepped forward towards the sword attempting to pull it out.

Zelda watched from afar almost studying they way he was going to pull out the sword. Link placed his hands on the sword's handle and with great strength attempted to pull the sword from its place. However, this resulted in it not moving at all. Both Link and Zelda were quite confused about this. Impa had said they needed the sword, and here they were retrieving it, yet nothing happened.

Link tried this again a few times but still nothing. He came away from it and went back to Zelda shaking his head in defeat. Zelda stood pondering this.

A light jingle and light childish laughter could be heard from the distance. Zelda thought this to be the child from before but as the sounds became closer she soon discovered it was something else. Perhaps another child? She wasn't sure.

As the sounds finally became clear a small wood creature came from the forest. It was very small with a leaf as a face or a mask and seemed to be friendly looking.

Zelda and Link were very confused by this. The entire forest was a giant mystery to them. The small creature approached them.

"You must be the ones! You have to be!" the creature said in a very cute and innocent voice.

"What do you mean...who are you?" Zelda asked kneeling down to be at the same level as the cute creature.

"The ones! You know! Our father wants to meet you!" The creature said.

"Our?" Zelda repeated. As she did, a few more small creatures like that one appeared each having a different height and leaf mask.

…

The small creatures led them through another part of the forest that got brighter as the traveled. The two hylians were very glad to see real light in the dark forest for once. They went through a very big hollowed out tree stump and when they got to the other side they were pleasantly surprised by the wonder that was the small little village made from surrounding trees and rocks. Zelda was definitely in awe.

"This way!" The small creatures that introduced themselves to be Koroks said leading them to a very, very big tree in the middle of the adorable village. Zelda and Link didn't know what to expect next. They were just at the start of their journey and they already were very confused.


	6. Forest Haven

**Chapter 5: Forest Haven**

The huge tree stood in the center of the Korok Village and had eyes, a nose, and a mouth. It had branches as eyebrows which Zelda thought was quite fitting. The Koroks kept repeating that this was their father, and that he wanted to meet Zelda and Link. The Koroks lead the two from the Master Sword to their home and the hylians weren't exactly sure why, but Zelda had a hunch. The two stood before the tree. It spoke in a large and wise voice.

"Hello young Hylians. I am the Great Deku Tree. I protect the spirits of this forest."

Zelda and Link both bow slightly to the tree as they seem to be in the presents of a major magic entity.

"Please. You do not have to bow. I am very pleased that my children have found you." The tree boomed with his voice.

Zelda and Link got up.

"So the Koroks are your children?" Zelda asked knowing that they called the tree their father.

"Indeed they are. Very sweet things. A bit playful and mischievous but they mean well."

Zelda wondered if the odd child she saw before was also some sort of korok as well. She didn't ask as she wanted to know something else.

"Great Deku Tree, if you don't mind telling us why they brought us here?"

The tree chuckled a bit in a kind way. "Why young ones. You are two of the wielders of the Triforce are you not?" He asked kindly.

"Well...yes we are. But how did you know?"

"I know many things, Princess Zelda." The tree said her name already knowing who she was.

Zelda was a bit shocked. He also knew who Link was as well as he went on a little about why he couldn't retrieve the sword.

"You and your friend Link are indeed the bearers of the Triforce, however you do not have this power yet. The Master Sword knows you are the one to take it from its pedestal but you are not yet worthy to."

"So we can't take it yet? Is this what you are saying?" Zelda asked politely

"Yes. You need your Triforce powers to take the sword young ones."

Zelda was almost heart broken. They needed that sword if they wanted to stop the darkness.

"But do not be disheartened. Once you get your powers back, the sword will be all yours. But for now, why don't you two stay here. It's becoming quite late and it will be dark soon." The tree said as Zelda looked up at the light coming through the trees was starting to fade slightly.

The two agreed to stay in the small village. The Great Deku Tree said that the village was named Forest Haven and they were in a part of the Lost Woods called the Korok Forest. It was well hidden from trespassers and Link and Zelda were the first Hylians to be there in many, many years.

The koroks made a very lovely bed made of flowers for Zelda and Link to sleep on respectively. Most of the Koroks hadn't seen a Hylian before as most of them didn't leave the forest. They immediately fell in love with Zelda's long hair and asked if they could brush it and redo it for her. Zelda quickly grew to love the small Koroks agreed and let the cute forest spirits do as they wished.

After a few minutes the Koroks were finished and showed Zelda with a small mirror they had found a while ago. The Koroks liked to collect things like spoons or steel nails, anything they thought was interesting.

Zelda looked at herself in their small mirror and saw that they made her a braided crown and let the rest of her hair flow loose behind her. In the crown they put some small flowers to make it look nice. There were two braids that came down in behind her ears as well that were braided with some ribbon that was in her hair before. Zelda loved it. She thanked the many of them then got up and showed Link, whose bed was a bit further away from hers just to give each other some privacy.

"Link. Look what the adorable Koroks did to my hair. Isn't it pretty?"

"It looks great Zelda." Link smiled as he saw the happy look on Zelda's face.

For awhile Zelda forgot about her mission to find the Triforce and was just enjoying her time with the sweet little Koroks. Dusk came and the two Hylians fell asleep in their flower beds. The koroks didn't sleep as they were spirits. Zelda would toss and turn all night and she even woke up once or twice, and didn't get much sleep that night. The next morning, the tired Hylians were treated to a special breakfast. The Koroks brought the two berries and fruit picked fresh. Both Zelda and Link enjoyed their breakfast as it energized them for the day ahead.

Both got ready to set off once again, but before they did, Zelda had a few more questions for The Great Deku Tree.

"Excuse me sir, but I had a few questions to ask." Zelda went up to it alone as Link was being 'harassed' by the Koroks nearby.

"Yes young hylian, what did you want to ask me?" Answered the tree in his large yet kind voice.

"I wanted to know something about the child Link and I saw before we met the Koroks. I was wondering if you knew anything about them?"

"Ahh yes. That, young one, is a Skull Kid. They are very mischievous spirits that like to lead strangers further into the forest to be lost forever, just like them. They are even more mischievous than my children are. But at least my children know it's all fun and games. I'm afraid these children just want revenge." The tree said explaining the story Zelda had heard once before.

"I thought so, but I wasn't too sure. Do you know why it helped us though?"

"Hm...I can't be too sure. The Skull Children are not spirits I protect. Perhaps it also knew of your importance? I'm afraid I can't say."

Zelda frowned a little. "Oh. Alright. Well thank you anyway. You have been very kind to us."

"You are very welcome Princess. When you come back to get the sword, come visit us again."

"We will I promise." Zelda said as she bid farewell to the big elderly tree that stood in the center of the Forest Haven.

And with that, Link and Zelda were on their way once again. They went a different way as to not get lost. The Koroks assured that Link's horse, Epona, was found and fed as well and would be waiting at the other end of the Korok Forest. Link was very worried about leaving Epona by herself in the dark all night.

As they went through the forest some more, making sure to stay on the path as the Koroks had instructed them to do, Zelda suddenly stopped. Link, who ventured a bit ahead of her, turned around to see she had stopped and was looking out into the forest.

"Zelda? What's wrong? Why did you stop?" Link asked walking closer to her worried.

The princess was frightened as monsters jumped out of the forest with their clubs. They were red pig like creatures with nasty attitudes. Zelda fell back trying to get away from the creatures. She ripped her dress while doing this. Link took no time to run to Zelda and unsheathed his sword getting into a ready position to attack. Zelda, on the forest floor behind him watched as Link went forth and attacked the creatures turing them back to shadow.

"Link what were those things?" Zelda cried out in terror as seeing those things brought slight shivers down her spine.

It was something she had never seen, nor even think of seeing and she was terrified. Link looked strong and confident in what he was doing and Zelda appreciated it.

"Those are Bokoblins. I've seen a few on my missions, but never this many." Link explained.

More proceeded to appear and Link continued to kill them off one by one. It was no use. The bokoblins kept coming. Zelda was staying back and letting link do his thing.

"There are too many of them. If I want to get rid if them faster, I'll need to kill them all at once." Link decided.

As more surrounded the hylians, Link waited for just the right moment before striking them all down with one swing of his sword. The bokoblins turned to shadow and didn't come back.

"Are you alright?" Link asked helping the princess up from the forest floor.

"Yes I'm fine. That swing was pretty powerful!" Zelda exclaimed lightly hugging Link from saving her from danger.

Link hugged her back.

"Zelda...I feel something powerful coming from that direction." Link then pointed out into the forest.

"Link...we need to stay on the path...what if more monsters attack us?"

It seemed as Link didn't hear her and started walking away like he was in some sort of trance. There was a strong force leading him. Zelda, not wanting to be alone in the forest, followed close behind.

Zelda wasn't quite sure why Link was going this way, she trusted him and stayed close to him nonetheless.

"Look. Up that way." Link pointed out a strong red glow coming from up ahead.

The two followed this light and soon saw a chest in a very small clearing in the forest. Zelda was reminded of the chest she had seen when she retrieved the amulet. Zelda touched the amulet that was still around her neck and was confident that whatever was in this chest, was Link's special item.

Link bent down and opened the glowing red chest to pull out a large gauntlet. In the center of the gauntlet was a ruby that shown a bright red, quite like how Zelda's amulet first did.

"Link! Do you think that's the item that you hid?" Zelda asked from behind him looking at the gauntlet's ruby glow.

"I think it might be, yes." He decided to try on the gauntlet.

It was way too big for him, but wearing it, he felt powerful. Suddenly, Zelda's amulet started to glow as well. The two were unsure what this meant. Zelda hadn't seen her amulet glow since the day she found it. She decided that it was because two pieces of the Triforce were together.

"They must have felt some connection to each other." Zelda said wondering if the Triforce was more than just a tool to defeat the dark cloud monster.

Link nodded in agreement and the two headed back through the way they came. They continued on the path until they got to the end where Epona a Korok where waiting. The Korok was assigned to take care of Epona. Link went up to her and petted and soothed her from a long night alone. Zelda loved how he had such a good relationship with his horse. She thought it was funny and amazing at the same time.

Zelda looked up at the sky and saw that the dark cloud above Hyrule castle grew larger when they were in the forest. Zelda knew this wasn't good. She knew now that they needed to find the last Triforce piece and quickly.

"Thank you Korok. You did a wonderful job looking after Epona." Zelda said to the small tree spirit.

"You are quite welcome Princess. Oh! On behalf of the Koroks we wanted to give you this!" The Korok held out a slingshot. "We wanted you to have something to remember us with."

Zelda took the slingshot and thanked the small spirit. She would definitely use this if she was ever in trouble again. The two hylians got upon Epona and bid farewell to the forest. They rode off again this time, not even sure where to go next. Link mentioned a small village that may be able to help Zelda get a new dress, or repair the one she had already. Zelda agreed as the dress she had on, was damaged and very long. She needed something more durable if she was going to continue.


	7. The Search for Ganon

**Chapter 6: The Search for Ganon**

On horseback the hylians rode across the fields of Hyrule to go to their destination. Zelda at the back of the horse holding lightly to Link in the front who had the reins. Link had told Zelda that it would take a few hours to get to Kakariko Village, the place they were heading too.

"So...what do you think the third item would be? They don't seem to really have anything in common with each other do they?" Zelda asked Link just to try and strike up some conversation.

"Not sure. Could be anything." Link answered focusing on the rode ahead of them.

He wasn't much of a conversationalist to begin with. Only really speaking when he needed to. The road ahead became silent once again. Zelda couldn't stop looking up at the sky. The dark cloud just seemed to get bigger every time she looked. It was very concerning for her. She wondered if Impa and the townspeople that got out were alright. There was so much to think about. The Triforce, the monster, the passing of her father, Zelda couldn't concentrate on just one thing. Zelda felt very tired as she didn't sleep well the night before. She closed her eyes hoping to get some shut eye before they arrived. It wasn't long before Link announced they were there.

They got there about mid day, which wasn't bad considering the distance. Zelda and Link got off Epona and went into the town. The towns folk there were very kind and were in awe by Zelda. She had never left the Castle's grounds before, so most of these townsfolk were seeing her for the first time. It was a bit embarrassing for her actually. She was used to people bowing before her when they greeted her, but these people probably never saw royalty before.

"Hello. You don't have to bow." Zelda said feeling a bit awkward that the entire town was doing this.

She knew what the Deku Tree felt like in that moment. The town stood up and did as the princess said. One of the towns people came up to Link and her and slightly bowed before speaking.

"Your highness, we are deeply for sorry what happened. Some guards came by yesterday and informed us of the news."

Zelda was quite aware as to what news the person was speaking. Her father's passing. She was still very saddened by this.

"Thank you. That's very kind." Zelda said trying her hardest not to cry in front of so many kind townspeople.

The town's inn keeper invited the two inside her inn. She welcomed them to the town which was called Kakariko Village as Zelda found out. She had heard of the small village before but was never too sure where it was. Turned out it it wasn't too far from the castle. She thanked the innkeeper for letting them stay there.

Zelda explained to the innkeeper that she needed something to wear as her dress was a mess. It was covered in dirt and was ripped up one side. The kind woman went and got something ready for her. She said she would need some time to get everything.

Zelda and Link were escorted to a room for them to stay in. They would definitely be staying the night. Zelda asked where they could possibly find the last Triforce piece. Link answered that only Ganondorf would know and that they would have to find him.

So the princess knew what task was next. Find Ganondorf and ask him for help. Impa had mentioned that in the past, Ganondorf was the one who was bent on taking over Hyrule. Zelda was uncertain. She knew that her, the last Zelda, triforce piece was hidden by this gerudo and only he could find it. If Zelda and Link couldn't find him, all of Hyrule would be doomed. They had an idea of where to go. They both knew the Gerudo resided in the Gerudo Desert. That was the best and first place they were going to look.

The innkeep came back to Zelda with some surprisingly nice looking fresh clothes. There was a turtleneck white blouse with puffy long sleeves, a short sleeved light pink dress with some gold rimming on the sleeves and rim of the skirt. The dress had some ruffles as well making it puff out slightly. It wasn't much but it would so. Along with the clothing was a belt that sported the Triforce in the center of a circle. Zelda's mouth opened as she saw what the innkeep had brought her. She was definitely amazed. She would definitely want to try them in the morning. The two slept next to each other, in different beds of course. Zelda had some trouble sleeping again as her mind was elsewhere. When the sun rose the two gathered were greeted with some breakfast. Zelda was reminded of the day before where the Koroks also brought them breakfast.

This time it was fresh pancakes and some freshly cut fruit. She wouldn't normally have pancakes. The chefs tried making them for her everyday once and she decided that pancakes in the morning should be a special occasion. Zelda enjoyed it all the same though.

After breakfast, Zelda went into another room to try on the new clothes she was given. When she came back to show Link, she was very pleased with how it looked. She was wearing brown boots underneath her other dress so she didn't have to switch shoes.

"Link! What do you think?" she asked as she twirled a bit smiling while doing so.

"You look like an adventurer now." Link smiled back.

Zelda was happy at that moment. She enjoyed her new clothes very much. Zelda went and found the Innkeeper to say thank you for everything. She asked her where she got the clothes from and the Innkeeper said that she had them for awhile. They were separate pieces, but she thought they would all look very nice together and she was correct.

Zelda put her old dress and regalia into one of Epona's pouches to keep them safe and with her until she returned to her home. The two thanked the village once again as they are stocked with some food and water, and rode back out in search of Ganondorf. Zelda was offered a horse, but she declined saying she liked riding with Link on Epona. The two were traveling across more fields and forests.

"It'll take awhile to get the the desert. It could take a day or two." Link infomored Zelda.

"Alright. I wish we could go faster…" Zelda said discouraged as she looked up at the sky to see the darkness getting bigger.

The two stopped for awhile on a bridge just to let Epona rest. As the two were taking a break, Zelda spotted an odd looking woman coming their direction. She was tall and had a dark complexion. Her hair red and her clothes seemed like she just came from a desert.

A gerudo.

The gerudo was walking closer to the hylians on the bridge. Zelda whispered over to Link if that was indeed what she thought it was. Link afrimed this to be true. He had seen a few gerudo when he did his training missions.

Zelda needed to talk to her. She felt a bit nervous since she's never done so before, but it was the only way she could get information about Ganondorf.

"E-excuse me miss." Zelda said stuttering her words a bit as she was intimidated by the tall gorgeous woman.

The gerudo woman looked down at the princess who didn't look too confident talking to her.

"Vasaaq young Vai." The woman said proudly down to the princess.

Zelda had no idea what she just said. She learned that the gerudo had their own language, but she never learned it. She looked to Link who knew as much as she did. She looked back up at the tall woman smiling slightly.

"Hello...I was wondering...you are a gerudo...correct?"

"Why yes I am. Is there something I can do for you?" The gerudo asked now in english.

Zelda was worried that the Gerudo was going to speak in her language the entire time.

"Well I was wondering if...if you're not busy, could take us to Ganondorf Dragmire." As soon as Zelda asked, the gerudo's face became a bit upset.

"I am sorry young vai. But I can't."

"You can't? But I thought he was your leader." Zelda was wondering what was going on.

Impa told her that he was the leader so Zelda was a bit confused. Was something else going on that she didn't know about?

"Yes. He WAS our leader. Until he disappeared one day." answered the gerudo still not seeming very happy. But not in an angry way, more in a saddened way.

"I'm sorry to ask...but what happened to him?" Zelda needed to know.

"We're not quite sure. He and some guards were just getting back to our home when we noticed that he wasn't around. We looked for him everywhere but was nowhere to be seen. It's been almost 10 years now. We've given up hope." The gerudo bowed her head in sorrow.

Zelda felt sorry for her. She knew what it was like to lose someone close to you. This was not the news she was expecting.

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that, but we really need to find him. It's important." Zelda said trying to sound strong now.

"Well if you do find him, please tell him that his people need him."

"I will."

"Sarqso. Sav'orq." The geruso said in her language before heading on her way once again.

Zelda turned back to Link. Both of them seemed to look a bit fearful.

"Link, what are we going to do?" Zelda said having a very worried face.

Link looked worried for his friend. He wasn't sure.

"We'll have to start asking around I suppose." Link said not sure what else they could do.

Zelda felt like the weight of saving Hyrule was on her shoulders. But she had to stay strong. She needed to find this man if it was the last thing she did. She sighed knowing that it was the only way.

"Come on. We have a lot of ground to cover." Link said getting on Epona after he helped Zelda.

The two continued, asking people if they've seen a male gerudo. All of them said no or they weren't sure. Zelda was starting to get disheartened again. A few days had passed and the dark cloud got larger. Zelda was starting to feel as if they would never find him.

The two rode up to the Zora's domain. It was quite the sight to see. The whole domain was on top of a waterfall and the aesthetic of it was quite beautiful. Zelda was very impressed. The two had to leave Epona on the shore. Zelda and Link walked across a very narrow bridge over the water to reach the entrance to the domain.

The reason they were there is that someone they had talked to said they may have seen a male gerudo coming in and out around there. So they decided to check it out. Zelda suggested they talk to the Zora's leader to see if they knew anything either.

There were two guards standing in front. They asked why the hylians were there.

"Hello. I'm Princess Zelda and this is my friend Link. We wish to speak to your Queen about something important." Zelda said formally. She needed to sound as if she was here for diplomatic reasons.

"Oh. Of course your highness, come right in." The Zora guards allowed the two to enter.

The Zora's were like big fish or large sharks. Most of them had different colours and looks about them. They all had sharp teeth and fins on their bodies.

Zelda and Link arrived at the throne of the Zora Queen. She was very beautiful. She had coral colour to her and she was decorated in jewellery and was far more beautiful than anything she'd seen before. Zelda slightly bowed in front of the beautiful woman.

"Hello Queen of the Zora's." Zelda said not even taking her eyes off the fish woman.

"Hello. You must be Zelda." The queen spoke very calmly.

"Yes. I am very sorry to bother you, but my friend and I were looking for a male Gerudo, and we wondering if you had seen him." Zelda asked getting straight to the point.

"Hm...perhaps...there was been a strange man walking around our domain recently. But I believe that he left not too long ago."

Zelda pondered for a moment. This wasn't terrible news, but it definitely wasn't what she was hoping for.

"Do you mind if we take a look around your domain?"

"No. I do not mind. All I ask is that you do not destroy any of our statues or scriptures." The queen asked very kindly.

"We won't and thank you, your majesty. Sorry again to have disturbed you."

"You are quite welcome my dear. Take care." The queen said letting Zelda and Link leave.

The two crossed back over the bridge and back to Epona. Zelda decided to look around the domain a bit to see if Ganondorf had left anything. She wondered around the waterfall area and found a small cave just behind it. Zelda wandered into it and looked around. There was someone who was there. She saw a wood pile for fire and some markings into the walls. Looked like writing. Possibly gerudo, but she wasn't sure.

She came back and told Link what she saw. Link agreed that perhaps he didn't go far. Zelda and Link walked around a bit as it started to get dark. They needed a place to stay and they had already walked too far from Zora's domain to ask to stay there. They were going to have to rough it. Zelda wasn't quite used to this as Link was. The past few days they were always near a town or small village or something. This time, nothing. Link suggested they find a cave. Zelda wasn't too thrilled with the idea, but knew there was nothing else. There were mountains nearby and there had to be some caves around.

While Link went to get some firewood, Zelda searched for a place to stay the night. As she was looking around she heard some noise coming from somewhere near her. Zelda got a bit scared as she wasn't sure what it could be. More bokoblins like before? Or perhaps a different monster. She brought out her slingshot that the Koroks gave her so she could be armed with at least something. She got closer to it and saw the light of a distant fire as well. She turned around a corner to see a large shadow of something against a wall. She was in a fairly decently sized cave. It was dark however and she couldn't see that well as the fire's light didn't reach the entrance. As she went a little further she tripped on a rock and fell making a large thump as well as her slightly exclaiming her pain.

"Ahh! Goddess Hylia that hurt!"

She said not being able to see the damage the rock had done. Just then, Zelda looked up from the ground to see the shadow looming over her. Zelda was paralyzed in fear and didn't know what to do. The shadow had a torch with it. The light from it revived the shadow to be a large man with a not so happy expression.

"Who are you and how did you find me?" said the man in a deep and booming voice.

He didn't sound very happy. Zelda looked at the man before answering. She noticed something about him. He had a dark complexion and red hair, and to Zelda this could only mean one thing.

"Ganondorf Dragmire?"


	8. True Feelings

**Chapter 7: True Feelings**

"Ganondorf Dragmire?" Zelda said almost in shock as if she didn't believe she had found him.

It seemed as the man got even more angry from her saying that name. He stared intently at Zelda not saying a word.

"I'm sorry. I...I'm Zelda….I was looking for..." Zelda was tongue tied as the intense stare of this man was making Zelda feel intimidated.

"You...Get out!" He ordered narrowing his eyes and shouting loudly.

He clearly didn't want Zelda to be there any longer. It's almost as if he knew who she was. Zelda didn't want to there anymore either. She felt she mistook this man for someone else. She tried to get up and run away, but when she tried, she skinned her knee and twisted her ankle. She couldn't move.

"What are you waiting for? I said get out!" He shouted at Zelda clearly losing his temper.

"I...I can't…ahh" Zelda said holding her knee. It felt like it was bleeding. Zelda winced in pain as she tried to stand once again.

Thankfully, before the man could say anything else, Link had heard Zelda when she yelled in pain and ran to her side. His sword was unsheathed and was ready to attack. The man jumped back in surprise. He saw the terrified look at Zelda's face and the determined one on Link's and backed away slowly.

"Link!" Zelda said very happy to see her friend.

"Don't worry Zelda. I won't let this man hurt you again." He said implying that the unknown man was the one to hurt Zelda in the first place.

At this time the man got very angry and looked again as if he was going to snap. Zelda noticed this and didn't want this to turn into a fight.

"Link it's alright! I tripped and hurt myself. This man is innocent…" Zelda said defending him.

As much as she was scared by the large man, he truly did nothing to hurt Zelda. If anything, she was the one you barged in on him. The man watched as Zelda did this, shocked by what she did. He could tell she was scared of him, yet she defended him anyway.

Link backed away immediately from hearing this. He put down his sword and turned to Zelda trying to see where she got hurt. There wasn't much light so it was hard to see. The man came up behind Link and shined the torch around the two giving them light. Zelda looked up at him. His expression had changed. He no longer looked angry, he now looked saddened.

"Thank you." she said kindly as she didn't want to offend him again.

…

The man had invited the two to stay with him. He apologized to Zelda for his behaviour.

"I haven't talked to many people recently. I'm sorry if I scared you." He said tending to the fire.

Link was helping Zelda with her wound. She didn't like it that much as she had never been hurt like this before.

"It's alright. I shouldn't have come here any-ahh! Link!" Zelda yelled slightly as the knight had accidently pressed too hard on her wound.

Link apologized and went back to tending. The man came over and gave the hylians some bandages. Now that Zelda and Link were near the fire, they could see the man more clearly. He himself had some bandages on his body and scars as well. However, this didn't excuse the fact that he looked very much like a gerudo.

Link finished wrapping her leg and stood back up near her. Link was still a bit unsure of the man but didn't say anything about it. He trusted Zelda.

"I have something to ask you." the princess asked the man who sat down so Zelda wouldn't have to look up at him all the time.

"Does it have anything to do with the fact that I look like a gerudo?" he asked not looking at her directly.

That was what Zelda was going to ask.

"Yes. I'm sorry for mistaking you….I honestly thought you were-" Zelda started only to be interrupted by the man.

"I am." He said looking at her very sadly knowing that she must've been looking for him.

"Then … why didn't you say so when I first asked?"

"Because I didn't want to be found. Especially not by you, Princess." Ganondorf looked almost angrily at Zelda.

"You...know who I am?"

Zelda was quite shocked as no one recognize her in this outfit. Barely anyone knew what she looked like in the first place, but without and crown or anything, everyone just thought she was another citizen of Hyrule.

"Indeed. As soon as you said your name. I have been to your castle once before." Ganondorf explained "I was trying to set up a trade deal with your father."

Ganondorf stood up in frustration. "But he declined! He said he couldn't do anything!" the gerudo raged and yelled.

"When you go back to your castle, tell your father that he's a terrible man and isn't fit to rule! Your entire race is horrible!" Ganondorf turned on Zelda yelling straight to her face.

The already burdened princess, started to cry, not being able to take such a thing being said not only about her late father, but just not being able to handle everything that happened. Ganondorf immediately regretted what he did. Link kneeled down next to Zelda to try and calm her down, giving Ganondorf a stern look.

"I...I'm sorry princess...I didn't mean that...I didn't think you would cry…" the gerudo said defending his actions

"Her father died after that dark cloud went over Hyrule castle. All of the townspeople was turned to stone." Link explained still trying to get Zelda calm.

Ganondorf now felt like the scum of the earth. He had no idea what happened. He never even decided to look up at the sky in that direction.

"Princess Zelda...I am very sorry. I give you my condolences. After I left my people, I've become a terrible person. I didn't mean to make you upset. To be honest, I didn't know. I don't look in the castle's direction much anymore." Ganondorf said now kneeling near her as well.

Zelda wiped her tears and looked up at him. She tried to understand where he was coming from. She accepted his apology. The cave went silent for a moment. The only sound was the crackling of the fire and the winds from outside. There were also small patters of rain.

"Ganondorf...why did you leave?" Zelda finally spoke, now a bit calmer from before.

"They were just going to exile me anyway. I thought I'd save them the trouble." he explained looking disheartened by this.

"Exile? That doesn't make any sense. The gerudo we talked to said that you disappeared that they've been looking for you."

Zelda said telling, what she believed to be, the truth as to what happened. She wasn't sure now what was the truth. Ganondorf didn't say anything as it seemed his was trying to process what the princess was saying.

"Why did you think they were going to exile you?" Link asked also curious as to why this might be.

"When I was meeting with your father about 10 years ago, a woman came up to me and pulled me aside. She told me that I would carry the Triforce of Power and that I could be the destruction of Hyrule." Ganondorf explained.

Zelda wondered who this woman was. At first she thought it was her mother, but remembered that she had died long before Ganon said he visited. The only other person she could think of, was Impa. But then she thought why Impa would tell Ganondorf such a thing. It didn't make much sense to her as Zelda always thought Impa was nice and protective.

"What did the woman look like?" she asked fiercely hoping he didn't describe Impa.

"She was tall and had short silver hair. Red blaring eyes too. Not quite sure what else. It was a while ago."

Ganondorf had just described Impa. Zelda sighed. She couldn't believe that Impa would tell this man that he would destroy Hyrule.

"I am very sorry that my nursemaid said those things."

"Your nursemaid? At what she looked like I could have sworn she was some sort of ninja or something." He said sitting down finally.

"Well she is a Sheikah."

Some time passed at it was late. Zelda and Link explained more thoroughly as to why they came looking for him. They needed him to find the last piece of the Triforce. Ganondorf understood but didn't want to talk about that at the moment. He could tell Zelda was very tired as he noticed some bags under her eyes. Ganondorf offered Zelda his 'bed' to sleep on. It was some animal skin with a makeshift pillow made from clothing and stuffed with feathers. Zelda at first didn't want to take his bed from him, not because she didn't want to sleep on it, but because she wanted him to be comfortable. It was his cave after all.

Ganondorf insisted heavily and Zelda ultimately agreed. With some help from Link, she got over to the bed and fell asleep. This left Ganondorf and Link alone together. Link already knew he didn't much care for the gerudo since he made his best friend cry, but he also got a strange feeling as well.

"I apologized for yelling at her you don't have to keep looking at me like that." Ganondorf turned to Link who was staring at him bitterly.

He didn't say a word. Ganondorf scoffed and rolled his eyes at the hylian's behaviour.

"You don't say much do you?" He asked still not looking in the knight's direction.

Ganondorf kept talking even though Link didn't say anything. He looked at Zelda sleeping on his bed.

"Zelda's pretty brave right? To be out here, risking her life for this Triforce."

Ganondorf knew Zelda had never left the castle before now. He looked over to see if Link wanted to talk. But nothing.

"She's been through a lot huh? Losing her father and her kingdom. She must be pretty determined to come all this way..."

After some time of silence, Link finally takes a deep breath.

"Zelda is my best and closest friend. I can't stand to see her upset or hurt. I always knew I had to protect her even if she didn't tell me too. I would do anything for her but I wanted to do so much more. I wanted to be there for her always, so that's when I decided to become a knight. So that I could always protect her. But when I saw her frozen in the courtyard when that monster attacked, I could tell she was scared to death. All I could do was get her out. I wanted to go back for others, but I also needed to comfort Zelda and when I did, I knew that what I was doing was all I could do. I would sacrifice myself for her." Link said openly.

Ganondorf was shook. He didn't know that one, Link could say so much all at once, and two, that he cared so much for Zelda. He was actually touched by his valiance.

"Link, is the princess that important to you?" Ganondorf asked starting to think that perhaps Link may want a different relationship with the princess.

"She is. She was my first friend as I was hers. We would spend everyday together playing and getting into trouble. And when I would see her smile, it was like the whole world would disappear and it would be just us…" Link was looking at Zelda sleeping and smiling a bit remembering all the things they did as kids.

Ganondorf was absolutely sure now. He looked at Link. "You know...what you're feeling...you might be feeling more than just friendship with Princess Zelda…"

"I know." Link said as he turned to look at Ganondorf smiling a bit.

…

The next morning Zelda woke up to an empty cave. The fire had gone out and neither Link nor Ganondorf were present. Zelda pondered as to where they could have gone. From what she remembered, the two didn't seem to like each other very much. She felt exhausted. Just like previous nights, Zelda couldn't sleep. She had been plagued with constant nightmares about the horrible tragedies that occured many days ago. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. She was about to stand up when her knee reminded her that it wasn't healed. She was bedridden at the worst time possible.

Not too long after she woke up, the two guys walked back into the cave and dropped some more firewood and some 'breakfast'.

Link noticed Zelda awake straight away and went over to her.

"Link, did you and Ganondorf go out to get food?" She asked feeling bad that she was on the floor.

Link nodded and turned back to Ganondorf who was resetting the fire.

"What kind of food did you get?" She asked hesitantly trying to look over at what they had brought.

"Rabbit and heron. Though not much else around here." Ganondorf answered back starting to cook up the meat.

Zelda took one look at the animals and just decided that she couldn't do it. Ganondorf looked over with a big smile on his face.

"What's wrong Princess? Never eaten wild hare before?" he laughed

"No of course not! I only ever ate things that the chefs would make." Zelda said refusing to eat it.

Ganondorf just laughed as he continued to cook it. Link gave Zelda an apple or two and said it was all that was left in Epona's bag.

"Link I can't. Those or for her. I just won't eat this morning. Besides I'm not hungry anyway." Zelda whispered hoping Ganondorf wouldn't hear.

Link couldn't persuade her to eat anything. Zelda stayed on Ganondorf's bed while Ganondorf and Link ate their wild animals. It's not that Zelda didn't eat meat, she just only ate what the chefs had made her. Which was always cured meat and was seasoned and things. This was just raw meat and she didn't think she could stomach it that well.

After breakfast Zelda decided it was time to come down to business. She needed to talk to Ganondorf about going back to his people and about helping them find the last Triforce piece. She knew it wasn't going to be easy, but it had to be done.


End file.
